


bittersweet

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Longing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: ‘bittersweet is the love that’s left behind,within the memoirs of a regret-filled mind.’





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by e-mm-s on tumblr. original published March 26th, 2018. prompt: _'sharing a dessert'_ ]

_‘bittersweet is the love that’s left behind,  
within the memoirs of a regret-filled mind.’_

**[/]**

_‘My heart can’t rule my jurisdiction,’ _he repeats to himself. It’s always been his mantra, taught to him by his mentor long ago, when he’d just been a stupid intern who didn’t know any better. Alfred F. Jones had had an idea back then, sure—but it had overly romanticized the nature of his work, blinded him to the sorrow hidden beneath the surface.__

___'My heart can’t rule my jurisdiction, nor can love make me a captive to its whims.’_ _ _

__He laughs silently to himself as he risks a glance at his watch, stifling the burgeoning urge to cough and alleviate the pain in his chest. Only a few more minutes until—_ _

__The bell set above the door of the small café jingles as someone steps through the entryway, gazing out at the few patrons of the shop. Those green eyes meet Alfred’s own, and a rare smile paints across the newcomer’s pale lips._ _

__Arthur Kirkland makes his way across the room, gracefully sliding into the seat opposite the American. He runs a hand through his perpetually messy blond hair, letting out a small laugh. “I’m sorry for being late,” he says, and those eyes betray nothing of the furiously determined man Alfred had first met all those months ago._ _

__The man who willingly underwent surgery in order to forget the love that had been killing him from deep within._ _

__“It’s alright, Art,” Alfred replies, forcing a smile. (His hand twitches, fighting back the need to massage the constant pain in his chest, and he curls his fingers into a tight fist. He can’t. Not here.) “I wasn’t waiting all that long, anyway.”_ _

__“Still, it was rather rude of me,” Arthur rested his chin atop a hand, sliding his analytic gaze upon the small slice of blueberry cheesecake and the now cooling cup of coffee Alfred had before him. “I was the one who invited you out in order to thank you, did I not?”_ _

__“You didn’t hafta, though,” those blue eyes look down at the glass tabletop, seeing the pain reflected back at him. He just wants to stop pretending—was that really so bad? He looks up, still smiling as if everything was just fine. _(Nothing was.)_ “I was just doing my job, ya know?”_ _

__A snort. “Right, almost forgot about that,” Arthur mutters, yet a look of reluctant affection glimmers within the evergreen pools. “You’re the _'hero’.”__ _

__It’s getting harder to keep up the smile, but he has to. _(One last time.)_ “That’s right!” He’s grinning so wide, wanting to just shut his eyes and block out the image of those beautiful green eyes as they focus on him with unabashed fondness, but he can’t do so. _(Don’t look at me as if you love me when you really don’t. Please. Please.. just…)__ _

__“Anyway,” he slides the plate of the cheesecake across to the Briton, “want some? You probably need this more than I do.”_ _

__Arthur looks somewhat taken off-guard, drawing back just the slightest, “What?”_ _

__Alfred laughs, the sound raw and grating on his ears. _(Liar, liar, you’re only hurting yourself all the more.)_ “You’re skinny,” he replies simply, taking a fork and slicing a small portion of the cake, before offering it up to the amusingly aghast man before him. “So c'mon, open up, Artie!”_ _

__A blush flares to life upon those pale cheeks, and he turns his head away in order to avoid the first contact with the dessert. “You’re being an idiot, Alfred.”_ _

___'An idiot in love,’_ he thinks, and his smile falters for a moment, before it comes back as falsely bright as before. “Yeah, well, you already knew that.” He says as offhandedly as he can at the moment. “So humor this idiot just this once, yeah? My arm’s getting tired too, y'know!”_ _

__The Briton rolls his eyes, still blushing quite furiously as he acquiesces, and the American successfully feeds him a bit of the dessert._ _

__“How is it?” He offers yet another one of his small smiles, beautiful in its sheer vulnerability._ _

__“It’s a bit.. bittersweet, I suppose.”_ _

____

**[/]**

It was only later, when Arthur had bid him farewell and the plate had been cleared, that Alfred let down his guard.

A tear trickles down his cheek, and he coughs—rough and guttural, a spray of blood spilling past his lips.

_“'My heart can’t rule my jurisdiction, nor can love make me a captive to its whims,’”_ he murmurs as he wipes off the blood staining his chin. A bitter smile plays upon his lips as his gaze falls upon the petals scattered upon the glass tabletop.

“Too bad, I’ve never been somebody who follows the rules.”

Alfred F. Jones is a therapist for those who underwent the Reversal Surgery for the Hanahaki Disease, and he is in love with his patient.

**the end.**


End file.
